Secret Admirer
by XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX
Summary: Noah gets a poem late one night at Playa De Losers. But who is it from? Will he figure it out? Will she come out and tell him herself? Will I ever shut the frick up? Rating may change later for language and content. (So, I've been in the mood to write and I've been getting back into TD so I'll try to update soon!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hullo! This is my first time in TDI, hope this isn't too bad. This is just a prologue to the acctual story. Hope you like and leave a review even if it's a flame. I'll use it to make s'mores! Also I want you to guess the couple before the next chapter get's up, which may be a while still as I have stories to update. So yeah, disclamer, Nada, zip, zilich, zippo, nothing. Onto the story.

* * *

A loud knock broke the silence of the night in Playa De Losers. Noah sat up in his bed and glanced at his clock. "Three in the morning. Who's up at three in the morning?" He said getting out of bed and walking to the door. Upon opening the door in question he found no one. Shaking his head he was just about to close the door when a folded piece of notebook paper caught his attention. He glanced around to see if anyone else was up at this ungodly hour. He picked it up and unfolded it and found in neat, slanted, pen a poem. Someone wrote him, Noah,a poem. Closing the door and walking to his bed he started to read.

_Noah..._

_We're not really close,_

_Barely friends,_

_But still I feel,_

_Like we could be something more._

_Noah..._

_I feel silly,_

_Stupid even,_

_For wanting more from you,_

_To be more than friends._

_Noah..._

_I don't even know why,_

_We're not really the same,_

_But then again,_

_Opposites attract right?_

_Noah..._

_I have to tell you,_

_Even if I'm not sure,_

_I really like you,_

_Maybe even love you._

_Noah..._

_Don't reject me completely,_

_Promise we can still be friends,_

_Promise you won't hate me,_

_Just promise me this,_

_Noah..._

Noah sat in shock, someone wrote him a poem, a poem confessing their love to him. Him, Noah. He sat in silence not knowing if he could fall asleep. His mind was buzzing, who sent it, why'd they send it, was it just some sick prank? Noah fell backwards and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long summer.

But in a dark room sat a dark haired girl worried. She hasn't slept all night, nervous she came on too strong in her poem. Would he think she was weird? Would he not like her. Oh God, she felt sick. She felt really, really sick.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, so, this came earlier than expected because, I have no inspration for other stories... :P So, you guys get a nice update! And there were some right guesses, and some other reviews gave me some ideas, so, maybe some Noah crack parring in the future. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I only own the fic.

* * *

Noah walked around the next day confused. Who would send him a love poem? Really, he's sarcastic, cynical, and a know-it-all, he didn't know many girls who actually liked that kind of guy. He gave an angry sigh and sat down at the drink bar, as per usual, grabbed out his book and tried to concentrate. But he found the words on the page hard to read as his mind drifted off to try figure it out. The only girls here were Courtney, Eva, Katie, Izzy, Beth, and Sadie. He was almost positive it wasn't Eva, Courtney, or Izzy. So that left Beth and the clones. Great, he didn't get along with anyone of those three. Maybe he could hope it was Izzy or Eva, or maybe even someone still on the island. Maybe it'd be Gwen, okay she's essentially taken but, it seems like she's more of a poet. If it's someone here he hoped to god it wasn't one of the clones. He couldn't take the squealing, it's almost like he could hear it ringing in his ears whenever he heard it.

Noah paused, looked up from his book and looked to the right to see said pig tailed girls squealing in the pool over something he really couldn't care about. Now, how to go about this...

* * *

"Oh my god, you actually like him? I thought you were kidding." One girl said to the dark haired girl. The girl being questioned shrugged and blushed.

"He doesn't know it's me. I...I didn't have the nerve to sign it." She told the other embarrassed, looking at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. "I don't know if he'd even like me anyway. Noah probably likes smart girls, and I'm not really all that smart..." The other girl looked at her and patted her back.

Noah let out a frustrated sigh. He hasn't been this frustrated since he found out Nancy and Chris were engaged. Then he was frustrated because he didn't like Chris. Now, he's frustrated because someone likes him. And now that he thought of it, this was partially his fault for picking him. "Stupid brother-in-law. Stupid resort." He mumbled glaring at his book deep in thought. "How do I go about finding who they are?" he frowned and tapped his finger on the polished wood. He tried thinking back to his childhood, trying to remember if anything even close to this happened to any of his brothers. He snapped out when he felt someone run by and smack him on the back.

"Hey!" Noah called out ripping the folded notebook paper off his back. He stared at it like it was going to bite him. Honestly, he was afraid to open it, he was just going to get more frustrated. He took a deep breath and opened it up. His eyes scanned the lines, reading the neat, slanted writing.

_'He loves me,'_

_'He loves me not,'_

_These thoughts fall,_

_Like the petals a young girl pulls,_

_Through my mind,_

_I second guess myself around you,_

_Second guess each word, each move,_

_Around you,_

_I try to be perfect,_

_Sweet,_

_And smart,_

_Around you._

_'He loves me,'_

_'He loves me not.'_

_Love me?_

_Love me not?_

Noah blinked. He didn't know how to feel about this. _'Holy, I didn't know someone could feel like this. Ever...' _he thought, his eyebrows furrowed, _'Is this healthy?'_

"Hey Noah. What'cha got there?" Cody came up to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing." Noah said in his usual bored tone, folding the paper up and tucking it in his book. Cody raised an eyebrow at the book worm. Noah went back to trying to read his book, indicating he wanted to be alone. Cody didn't budge which caused the tanned boy to glare over his book. "What?" he got no answer but a curious stare.

_'Wait...it doesn't have to be a girl who's writing them...' _His eyes widened slightly causing the other boy to raise an eyebrow.

"Dude you okay?" Cody said waving a hand in front of the bookworms face. Noah blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Uh, y-you don't write poetry, do you?" The geek shook his head slowly, confused. Noah let out a breath he was holding. "Okay, good."

"Why?" Cody asked, still very confused. Noah took out both of the folded up poems from his book.

"I don't know who it is who keeps giving them to me." He replied miserably. Cody took a breath about to say something only to have Noah cut him off. "And I'm only asking because I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a guy." Cody shut his mouth and nodded.

"Well," The brunette boy started, gaining the know-it-all's attention, "I could help you figure out who it is." Noah, looked at him, cracked a smile and extended his hand.

"You got yourself a deal there." He said as Cody shook his hand. "Now, who's our first victim?"

* * *

The dark haired girl bit her lip as she watched him read her note. "He thinks I'm creepy doesn't he?" She asked to no one in particular She sighed and laid on her back to stare into the sky. _'I knew he'd never like me anyway...why even try?' _She sighed and felt sick again. So sick.


End file.
